


The Cellar at the End of the World

by wendigoqueen_willgraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 10 Cloverfield Lane AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, duh - Freeform, hannibal is creepy, i might add more characters, probably, what am I doing with my life, yep you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigoqueen_willgraham/pseuds/wendigoqueen_willgraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to rest”, he said, attempting to push back Will’s hair to inspect his head wound. </p>
<p>“You need to let me go,” Will pleaded, “people will come looking for me.” his eyes watery and his voice shaky.</p>
<p>The man’s small smile had faded now.</p>
<p>“No one is going to come looking for you, Will” the man replied.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>10 Cloverfield Lane AU with a Hannigram spin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever published, so I'm really self conscious about it. I went and saw 10 Cloverfield Lane and just simply could not get this idea out of my head. It will probably be better if you haven't already seen the film, but I still have some things to sort out for how I want this to be different so I will get to that, and hopefully if people like this I will continue to try to update sooner.
> 
> No beta so let me know if you spot any obvious mistakes that need to be changed, I haven't written anything in a long time, so honest feedback would be lovely!
> 
> Also, fun fact: The title is based off "The Cellar" which was the original title of "10 Cloverfield Lane"
> 
> Hope you enjoy and we can all be trash together yay!

Will Graham knew that he has been pushed too hard. Growing up in Louisiana by a single parent and spending your life in a boat yard wasn’t ideal, but it was, at the time, the only thing he could get, or do, or be. When he finally made it to the police academy, he was more excited to be out in the world, helping people, and doing things. However, he wasn’t counting on the large knot of bundled nerves forming inside of him the minute they gave him a gun. The intimidation was great, overpowering even, but he wouldn’t let that get to him. Until one day he did.

He should have seen it coming. He was vulnerable, too scared to use his gun. The attack had got him, sharp blade right through the shoulder, cut through the muscle, and slicing through the tissue like butter. It was a nasty wound to say the least. One that left Will hospitalized for longer than expected. It was only then when he decided he wasn’t fit for the life.

Didn’t fit in. Never did.

He resigned from the police force soon after. Something inside of him knowing he couldn’t stay. Not in the force. Not in this town. Not in Louisiana. So, he packed his things and left. It was spur of the moment, and Will could admit to himself: the consequence of too much drinking. He probably shouldn’t have been driving, but he will have plenty of time to scold himself for that later.

The roads were dark, and his headlights were not quite as bright as they should have been. He drove for what felt like hours. Finally, he made an attempt to turn the knob of the radio, to get rid of the quiet that was beginning to fill his head with regrets, when suddenly, something caught his eye.

A large stag stood off to the side of the road. Heavy muscled, thick furred, and black as the night, it must have been the biggest buck Will had ever seen. Suddenly enthralled by the stag, he didn’t even see the bright on-coming headlights of a speeding automobile.

The crash was instant. A loud thunderous smash of metal, followed by the piercing screech of tires. Will didn’t even have the chance to smell the burning rubber, or feel the razor-edge of the glass digging into his leg before he was knocked out cold by a quick flip of the car and the blunt force ram against the side of the door.

Then the world was black.

~~~~

When Will woke up it was not to the cold wet grass where his head had previously laid as he was thrown from the car, but an actual pillow: soft, and small, and stained with red. He also became suddenly very aware of the IV shoved into his left arm. Sitting up, he was thrown into a disoriented daze.

He was in a room. Not a large room, but one of comfortable size, with white brick walls, and zero furniture, but only the green mattress he laid upon. The most terrifying thing about the room was the large green metal door with a tiny rectangular window, similar to a prison door.

The panic in Will began to rise, before it exploded within his chest. He began heaving, ripping the IV from his arm and pulling the thin green sheet off of him to find that he had been stripped, wearing nothing but his underwear, and his leg was bound in gauze, and covered by a brace locking him to a bar on the side of the wall by a handcuff.

Will pulled the brace as hard as he could, wincing as it shot a sharp pain up his leg. He pulled several times, moving the cuff back and forth across the long bar, trying desperately to break it apart. Tears began forming in his eyes, as he looked over across the room to find his clothes, neatly folded, and his cellphone sitting on top of the pile.

Thinking fast, Will pulled the long IV pole down to the ground, ripping off the bag of fluid on the end of the hook. He held it out towards his clothes, stretching his arm as far as he could, hoping to latch on to the clothes pile to move it forward, but the brace was restricting him.

Finally, he made it far enough, pulling the clothes pile apart and flinging the cellphone towards himself. The screen was cracked, but the phone was charged and working perfectly fine. He held it up to the ceiling.

 _No service, of course_ he thought to himself as his breathing started to become erratic.

Then there was a noise: the sound of footsteps, and the metal door of the room being unlocked.

Will panicked, sitting back onto the mattress, and throwing his phone swiftly under the pillow. He felt sick to his stomach, and his head was throbbing mercilessly, when the door suddenly opened.

There in walked a man. He was tall, well built, and dressed in clean clothes: nice pants, and white collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled just above the elbows. He was handsome, but haunting, with high cheekbones, and dark piercing eyes.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” Will said as calmly as he could, holding his hands around the top of the blanket, desperately trying to cover himself.  
The man walked further into the room, tilting his head, and smiling slightly. He picked up the IV pole and bag and set them back up where they stood before beside the bed.

“You were in a car crash”, the man spoke up, voice laced in a thick European accent, “You are tired, and hurt. You will need your fluids.”

The man began to shift Will’s clothes closer to him, but placed them back in their neat pile. Will sat, frozen in place, nearly holding his breath as the man squatted beside him.

“You need to rest.”, he said, attempting to push back Will’s hair to inspect his head wound.

“You need to let me go,” Will pleaded, “people will come looking for me.” his eyes watery and his voice shaky.

The man’s small smile had faded now.

“No one is going to come looking for you, Will.” the man replied.

“How do you-“

“I looked through your wallet,” the man cut him off, “I think I have the right, since I saved your life. I could have left you out there, on the side of the road to die, but I didn’t.”

“Or, you could have called 9-1-1 like any decent person!” Will shot back, his fear, driving him to be rude.

“Now, that was quite rude, Will.” the man sighed, “I feel like saving your life makes me a pretty decent person, so you should be more appreciative of that.”

Will sat silently, looking around the room, trying to lock his eyes on anything but his captor.

“I think you owe me an apology.”, the man stated, sounding more authoritative and threatening than he had during their whole conversation.

Will felt himself shake, and sweat simultaneously, but unable to get the words out.

“Will.” the man’s voice was firm and he leaned in closer, almost eclipsing Will, to place his right knee on the side of the mattress.

“I’m sorry.” Will whispered quietly, but loud enough for the man to hear.

The man backed up then, removing his knee from the mattress, but leaning over to Will’s leg with a small victorious grin, as he pulled out a key and unlocked Will from the brace.

“You are free to walk around in this room for a while, but I need to learn to trust you before you can come out of this room” the man stood to his feet.

“What are you going to do with me?” Will said nearly hysterical.

“I’m going to keep you alive.”

The man turned to make his way out, before speaking over his shoulder.

“Dinner should be ready soon. My name is Hannibal, by the way.” was the last thing he said, before exiting and shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took longer than expected! It's the end of the school year so It's been a really busy week (only 2 more weeks of school left yay!).  
> I wanted to make this chapter longer, but with the busy week, I couldn't (don't kill me plz! lol)  
> I have to say I'm happy with just how many hints to my "big plan" I was able to drop in this chapter. Maybe you can share some theories if you want to *rubs hands together* mwahaha there is so much more to come  
> Anyways, I will update the next chapter soon and hopefully it will be longer and won't take nearly as much time as the last one.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Getting dressed was Will’s first priority, feeling self conscious and slightly irritated at the fact that Hannibal had taken his clothes from him. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and one of his fitted t-shirts.

_Bastard must of went through my luggage_

Will walked around for a bit, pacing the room, looking for any kind of opening or exit he could find. The only thing other than the steel door was a tiny air vent above the bed. Will attempted to reach it, but the stretch of his limbs left his leg sore so he stopped, deciding to wait until Hannibal came back.

After about 10 minutes of being alone in his little space, Will decided that the IV pole was his only chance. He picked it up, holding it as if it were a baseball bat, and waited by the side of the door. Hannibal was nearby, he could hear his footsteps softly approaching.

When Hannibal opened the door, Will swung the pole as hard as he could. Hannibal grabbed it, mid-swing, like it was nothing. Will let go off the pole and made a quick run for the small exit Hannibal had made when he opened the door. Hannibal grabbed him by the waist, nearly throwing him back into the room.

Will sat down upon the mattress then, trying to get as far away from Hannibal as he could, keeping his hands raised in defense. Hannibal gave a long sigh.

“I expected you couldn’t be trusted immediately, but I was hoping it would be otherwise.” Hannibal spoke up. He looked just as tired as Will felt.

“I. Want. To. Leave.” Will said, trying to stand ground with his voice, while his body remained seated and tucked into the wall.

“I’m terribly sorry, Will, but like I said before, you cannot leave.”

Hannibal was getting irritated at this point, Will could tell. He figured it would be useful to know that look, if he really was stuck here for however long.

“I don’t understand.” Will rambled, running his fingers through hair that was still slightly coated in blood from his head wound.

Hannibal lowered himself to the ground, keeping at eye-level with Will, before sitting directly across from him, knees touching the edge of the mattress.

“There has been an attack” Hannibal spoke calmly.

“An attack?” Will scoffed, “What kind of attack?”

He knew these were the types of things kidnappers would say as they would attempt to take children away, things like “your parents have been in an accident” or “something bad has happened, come with me” but using it on a grown man, does this guy think he’s an idiot?

“The air up there,” Hannibal pointed to the ceiling, referencing the outside, “It’s contaminated. There was an explosion, a large one. I don’t know what it is, but I do know one thing: you will die up there.”

“So what…we…we just stay here for a couple days until it clears?” Will sputtered out, not sure if what he was hearing was real, “Shouldn’t we just try to check? Find out if our family and friends are okay?”

“Will, whoever you know up there is gone. There is no one else, and if they are still alive then they’re already contagious, and we can’t help them.”

Will sat staring at the wall past Hannibal, and clutching the sheet in his hands harder than he thought he would.

“It will be okay.” Hannibal tried to sound reassuring, not even quite sure if what he was saying was getting to Will at all, “We just have to wait a year or two, I have plenty of food-“

“A year or two!”

Will definitely heard that part.

“That’s just my estimated time. There’s no way to tell when the air will actually be safe for us to go back to the surface.”

Will started breathing hard again, rubbing his hands over his eyes. When Hannibal reached out and put an arm on his shoulder, Will flinched hard, causing Hannibal to remove it.

“Dinner should be ready about now. I will let you eat in the dinning room, if you promise to behave.”

“Dinning room?” Will asked, eyes peaking out through his hands.

“Of course, you didn’t think this whole place was an iron prison, did you? That would be no way to live comfortably” Hannibal stood up, and held his hand out for Will to take. Will ignored it, standing up on his own and following Hannibal out of the room, catching sight of the blade tucked safely at Hannibal’s side.

~~~~

When Will followed Hannibal out of the room, and down a long dark hallway, he wasn’t expecting the large domestic looking living room he was lead into. It was cozy and nice, like something out of SouthernLiving and somehow Will knew that wasn’t exactly Hannibal’s style. No. This man would probably like things dark and elegant and high class.

_Not his house then…or I mean, his bunker, I guess_

“What do think?” Hannibal asked, giving Will a soft smile.

Will limped over to the suede loveseat, rubbing his fingers through the crochet blanket hanging from the arm.

“It’s nice.” was the only answer he could manage.

Will looked around briefly, inspecting the room. It was an open space, with a connecting dinning room, and a kitchen complete with a bar fit for three.  
There was a desk, and a couple bookshelves smack full of books.

“You may take your seat at the table.” Hannibal said, walking into the small kitchen, and pointing at the table. Will walked cautiously, and sat down, taking the chair right of the head.

Hannibal came around the corner, placing a plate in front of Will. It was spaghetti, something simple, but it smelled absolutely divine. Will couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten, hell, he didn’t even know how long he had been knocked out for.

“How long was I out?” Will asked, as Hannibal leaned in dangerously close over his shoulder, to pour a glass of wine.

“Wine?” he added as Hannibal sat down in his chair.

_This is ridiculous; I need to get out of here_

Will was beginning to feel very claustrophobic in this tiny cellar, in this tiny dinning room, sitting at this tiny table with Hannibal, of all people. This strange man who kidnapped him, locked him in a cellar, and just poured him wine like their having some kind of date! If one could mentally scoff, that’s just what Will did.

“Two days.” Hannibal spoke up, folding a napkin in his lap, _for Christ sakes._

“hmm?” Will hummed back, forgetting their conversation entirely, if one could even call it one.

“You’ve been out for two days,” Hannibal replied, “And yes, I am serving wine, it goes well with the food. Would you prefer something else?”

“No, no, wine is fine.” Will said, bringing the glass to his lips, and nearly spilling the whole glass on himself, before putting it down quickly to cough off his near accident.

“The food smells delicious.” he remarked, rolling his fork around the pasta nervously, before finally taking a bit.

And Oh… _Oh, it was._

Will’s eyes went wide, as Hannibal smiled into his wine glass with a knowing smirk.

“It’s incredible.” Will said, with complete honesty.

“Thank you, Will.” Hannibal replied, very pleased with the compliment.

“So, where are they?” Will said, nodding towards the empty chair.

“I’m afraid you’ve been mistaken, there is no one here, but you and I” Hannibal looked more stern now.

“Well, I just figured there might have been two others. There’s almost three of everything in here…and I saw some teenage magazines…those aren’t yours, are they?”

“No, Will. Those are Abigail’s.”

“So, where is she?”

Something had changed. Maybe it was the sound of his voice or a small change of expression, but Will could feel their light awkward conversation turning dark and uncomfortable.

“She is no longer with us.” Hannibal said slowly, more tense than before.

“I’m sorry.” was all that Will could say. He didn’t know who Abigail was, but he just wanted the subject to change, to get Hannibal in a lighter mood again.

“I miss my dogs.” Will had no idea why he said that to be honest, it was probably inappropriate, but he couldn’t stop himself, “I left them with my dad, I only had a couple left, but I guess—“

He was cut off by quick slam on the table, Will rising from his seat as fast as possible, walking backwards until his back hit the wall with Hannibal, nearly towering over him.

“Don’t.” Hannibal whispered, shaking his finger up at Will’s face. For a second, Will forgot to breathe, fearing for his life. Hannibal tilted his head downward, bangs falling into his eyes. “Don’t.” he repeated, more stern than the last one, less shaky.

“Don’t what?” Will whispered back so softly he could barely even hear it himself.

“Don’t compare Abigail,” Hannibal started, “to your dogs”

“I…I didn’t mean it like that I just…” Will was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say, or how to get this man away from him. He knew he had to think fast, and once again he noticed the shiny blade attached to Hannibal’s hip. It was surprisingly small. And next to it, something Will hadn’t noticed before: A set of keys.

_Maybe I can grab them_

Hannibal was standing with one hand on the wall beside Will’s head, and his other still raised to Will’s face, as Will slowly and gently reached up to cup the hand in his own, hoping it wouldn’t cause Hannibal freak out on him even more.

It didn’t. Instead Hannibal froze, and looked up directly at Will. Their eyes met, as Will attempted to calm him.

“I’m sorry, Hannibal. I should not have said what I did. I was just…trying to show you how I felt.” Will spoke gently, and slowly. He began to let go of Hannibal’s hand, as Hannibal began to lower it. “It’s gonna be okay” He had no idea why he said that either, but it seemed to work. Hannibal was still looking at his face, but his eyes appeared as if he were deep in thought.

Will continued to talk him down, murmuring random apologies while reaching out his hand, hoping Hannibal was too distracted in his thoughts or in what Will was stuttering out to feel or notice Will quietly snatching up his keys.

“It won’t happen again.”

Hannibal finally backed up from Will, going back to take his seat at the table. Will stood still for a minute, clutching the keys in his hand, hoping Hannibal had not felt him take them.

“I am terribly sorry, Will. That was not like me at all. As you can see Abigail is a hard subject for me to discuss. I would like for us to someday discuss her, but not today.”

Will only nodded.

“Please,” Hannibal gestured to the table, “The food is getting cold, we should finish our meal”

Will sat down again, and they began to eat as if nothing had happened. Will’s mind was racing as he went over the scenarios for what he would do next. He clutched the keys tightly in his hand.

“Is everything okay, Will?”

“Yes, everything is fine.” Will replied back, simply staring at his wine glass on the table and wondering if he had the guts to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal seems a little unhinged, doesn't he?  
> What's up with that, hmmm?  
> And our poor sweet Will. Hold tight to those keys, baby!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo I'm back again! I wrote through this chapter in one sitting, because I am just so excited for all the surprises to come and for our plot to thicken! *finger guns*
> 
> Small warning for the chapter: A moment in which Hannibal is accidentally too obviously pervy and Will is sorta into it at first, but then gets uncomfortable. Nothing major, of course, but I like to give warnings just in case, especially since I'm really bad with tagging things on here lol
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

_CLINK_

The loud shattering sound of broken glass filled the room. Wine spilled and flew into the air in all directions. The glass had broken into a shard, becoming deathly sharp on the end. The action happened so fast, Will had no other choice than to keep moving. He lunged forward and stabbed Hannibal as hard as he could in the shoulder, feeling the skin rip open under his forceful jab. The motion was at an awkward angle, and Will’s hold on the glass was not quite as strong as he had hoped. The shard wasn’t deep enough to bring forth any severe injury. For that Will wasn’t sure if he should be thankful.

The sight of blood spouting from the wound and quickly staining the shirt terrified Will more than his own action, and more than Hannibal’s surprising hiss of pain. Will ran around the table, attempting to get away from Hannibal as soon as possible.

 _Find the door, find the door, find the door_ was a constant mantra in his racing mind.

Moving from the dinning room to the living room he spotted the staircase. The exit. Making a run for it, he had almost forgot his own injuries, but was soon reminded as a harsh pain shot up through his leg, and his head began to throb with all the twisting and turning.

He could hear Hannibal yelling his name and gaining pace behind him. A feeling of dread enveloped him like nothing he had ever felt. It was something deep, from his very core. Something beyond fear or anxiety. No. This was a bone deep certainty of death.

He ran up the stairs, grabbing the side bar and pulling himself along with all his arm strength when his leg had fought against him. Hannibal was behind him, so close that Will could have sworn he could reach out, grab him right now, and drag him down the stairs.

When Will had reached the top he fretted with the keys, his hands shaking so hard he nearly dropped them. He could hear Hannibal yelling at him to stop. Hannibal sounded more worried than angry, which made Will pause if only briefly.

He snapped out of it quickly, trying to fit the key in the lock, looking up momentarily to look out the window in a move of panic.

There wasn’t much to see as it was dark, but Will caught sight of a Bentley parked just outside. It was beat up with the front smashed in and there were scrap marks on the side.

_Is that Hannibal’s car?_

Just then some oncoming lights startled Will into focus.

“There’s a car!” Will shouted back to Hannibal, who was nearly two steps behind him.

“Do not open that door!”

“But-“

Hannibal was directly behind him now, placing one arm across Will’s chest, and a hand over the one still grabbing hold of the knob.

“Will, stop! If you open that door, you will be letting in contaminated air and we will die.” Hannibal spoke more worried and gentle than he ever had before, which surprised Will since he expected anger after he stabbed the man!

Hannibal leaned into him, and Will could smell the coppery scent of blood, that was no doubt still bleeding through Hannibal’s shoulder, and most likely staining the back of Will’s own shirt.

They were frozen in place as a woman got out of the car and approached the door from the outside. She was screaming. Will couldn’t even register what she was saying through the thick steel door.

“But we have to help her!” Will cried out, watching this poor woman yell for their help.

It was so dark, and so hard to see, but Will could tell she looked sickly and weak.

“No, she’s already been contaminated.” Hannibal whispered into his ear as he tightened his hand over Will’s trying to pull it back.

As the woman got close enough to the window, Will began to register that the woman was screaming for them to let her in.

“We can let her in somehow. Help her. Heal her.” Will spouted, as the woman’s screams just got louder and louder and began to sound more like nails on a chalkboard than anything else.

Suddenly, she became frantic, using all of her strength to pound her fist against the window, screaming about how they should go to hell for letting her die.

Will eyes widened in fear. At that moment he became much more afraid of what the outside had done to this woman than he was of the man behind him.

Hannibal finally managed to take out the keys from the door, and slowly pull Will back from the window.

“What do we do?” Will whispered, as he began shaking again. 

_This is too much_

He couldn’t process it all.

“We wait for her to leave…or die.” was really the only solution Hannibal had to offer, and Will knew it was the only one that he was able to give.

The woman’s screams were becoming unbearable. Will couldn’t take it anymore and he just started sobbing. He heard the banging get louder and louder before Hannibal lead him back down the stairs.

It stopped before they even reached the final step.

 ~~~~

“That was Miss Bennett.” Hannibal said, after a moment of silence had passed between them.

Hannibal had sat Will down at the dining room table, to clean the mess he had made.

Will would not apologize for it.

“You knew her?” Will answered, looking up for the first time since he sat down.

“Not personally. She was a neighbor. Honestly, I wasn’t aware she even knew I had this place.”

“Maybe she saw you come here, when it all happened?”

Hannibal looked at him, deep in thought.

“Maybe.” was his only answer.

“But then wouldn’t she have seen me? When you brought me in, maybe? Wouldn’t that seem suspicious?” Will had no memory of it, but he could almost guarantee that carrying an unconscious bleeding body down into a cellar would be suspicious and noticeable.

“I don’t know, Will. There was a lot of hectic occurrences happening at the time. ” Hannibal said, taking a pause to clean up the last of the mess, “I need your help.” He added.

“My help?” Will wasn’t sure he wanted to help with anything.

“Yes, you caused this,” Hannibal said, motioning to his bleeding shoulder, “and now I need you to help me fix it.”

Will wasn’t so sure what he meant by that, but he stayed seated as Hannibal went out of the room and came back with a box of medical supplies.

“This is a rather large emergency kit.” he commented.

_Honestly, where did he get all this?_

“Would it surprise you if I told you I was a doctor?” 

Will thought back to he first woke up here and to the IV that was expertly placed in his arm and how his leg was perfectly wrapped.

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t.”

Hannibal sat down in a chair next to Will, pulling out a pill bottle, a bottle of peroxide, and a needle with some thread. He quickly opened the pill bottle and took two of what Will was guessing to be painkillers.

“Could you please go wash your hands?” Hannibal asked him.

“What?” Will stuttered.

“You’re going to sew me up.” Hannibal stated it so matter-of-fact, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I have never sewed anyone up before. I’m not really qualified. You’re the doctor here.”

“That’s why I’m going to walk you through it. Now please, wash your hands.”

Having no way to escape this, Will did what he was told, walking to the sink, and washing his hands. He turned back to see Hannibal taking off his shirt.

“Luckily, it’s not that bad at all.”

And it wasn’t. Will was almost sure he had got him good. It required stitches, but nothing that some needle and thread couldn’t solve.

“I assume your glass didn’t break quite in the way you were hoping.” Hannibal added, and Will winced, knowing that Hannibal was fully aware of Will’s intent to injure him much more severely.

“Do not worry, Will. I hold you no ill will. My outburst must have startled you; I have taken you and kept you locked in this cellar. I understand that you must have had many reasons to doubt anything I was telling you was true. But now you see. I wasn’t lying.”

“No, you weren’t.”

Hannibal motioned for him to come closer, and made him sit back down straight across from him.

“Okay, Will. I need you to clean the wound.”

Will picked up the bottle of peroxide and poured a tiny amount over the wound. He knew it must have burned, but Hannibal’s facial expressions remained calm. The only change he could point out was the slight flexing reaction of his muscles.

Being this close to Hannibal, Will could see the man was well-built. He shouldn’t feel attracted to his kidnapper, but God help him he did.

 _And there’s nothing wrong with that_ Will tried to tell himself

_I can’t help it if he just happens to be good looking_

Hannibal held out a needle and thread, “Clean this as well.” And so Will did and then finally he brought the needle up to the wound.

“Just pierce and thread it through.” Hannibal began instructing him how to stitch up the wound. Will found his voice to be a surprising comfort through the process.

“You hit me.” Will stated, while he was halfway through with stitching up Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Will felt Hannibal tense under his touch.

“I saw your car outside. The Bentley is yours, correct?”

“Yes.” Hannibal breathed out.

“It looked beat up. Slightly wrecked even. And then I remembered.”

“What did you remember, Will?”

Will was trying his best not to screw up again, and say the wrong thing, but he had to let Hannibal know what he knew.

“You’re the one that hit me that night. The night I wrecked, it was you.”

“Yes, Will. It was me.”

“You told me that I was in a car crash. You didn’t say it was you.”

“I apologize. I didn’t want to tell you. I thought it would only startle you more.”

“So…whose fault was it?” Will joked, trying to lighten the mood at least a little.

“I believe it was mine. I was in a rush to return home after work.”

“Doctor work?” Will asked, slightly amused.

“Yes, but not the kind you’re thinking of.”

“Oh?”

“I used to be a surgeon, but now I am a psychiatrist.”

Will grimaced a little at that. He didn’t know if he could spend a whole year with this guy poking at his brain. Will was already an anti-social creature to begin with. He liked his alone time, and had never had to deal with the presence of another human being for very long, especially not one in his head, but he supposed he must get used to that now.

“I was a police officer. I got stabbed on the job,” he motioned to his own shoulder, “so I left the force.”

“We have matching scars then.” Hannibal smiled.

Will couldn’t help but to smile back, “So it seems we do.”

~~~~

After Will was done stitching Hannibal’s shoulder, Hannibal had insisted that Will take a shower.

“Please, Will, you are covered in wine and blood.” He said, pushing Will’s hair back and looking at the wound on his head. “I can bandage this when it’s clean. It’s not bad, but I suggest we cover it to avoid infection.”

Will didn’t even flinch at the touch like he had before. Maybe knowing Hannibal was a doctor made him seem at a little more trustworthy. At least when dealing with injuries.

Will finally agreed to take a shower, as Hannibal lead him straight into a tiny room that was surprisingly, connected to the dinning room.

“Here you are.” Hannibal announced as Will stepped into the bathroom. “I would suggest you be quick to save water. You may use the toilet as well, if you need to.

“Thank you.” Will looked back at Hannibal who was still lingering in the doorway, “Well, you can, um, go now?”

“I’m sorry, Will, but I’m not sure that I can trust you to be left alone at this moment.”

“Well, you can’t expect me to get undressed with you right here!” Will scoffed.

“We are both adult men, Will, and I am a doctor. If it makes you feel better, I will look away from you, but I’m not leaving this doorway.”

Will turned his back to him, hiding the blush of embarrassment on his face.

“Fine.”

He hopped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed, realizing with dread that the thing was practically transparent! He rushed to pull his clothes off, and throw them in the bin beside toilet.

He tried to shower quickly, and keeping his eyes closed or facing ahead the whole time. He found to be very difficult when he could basically feel Hannibal eyeing him through the curtain, making him shiver. He wasn’t sure if he should tease him, or call him out on it, but when he looked over, if only for a moment, he could tell Hannibal was looking his way.

 The shower curtain was transparent, but Will knew he couldn’t see the details. He probably just looked like a blob of color. A shape. But it was still enough to make his skin crawl. The main problem was he didn’t know whether to be creeped out by this or flattered. Either way he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

  _Almost, kinda hot and bothered_

He shook that thought from his head.

When he turned the water off, he reached out for a towel, quickly drying himself off. He was still reluctant to step out of the shower in just a towel, so he poked his head from the curtain.

“It seems I forgot my clothes.”

Hannibal who didn’t expect him to pull the curtain back so quickly, looked almost mildly embarrassed to be caught already starring Will’s way. 

“Oh? I…have your luggage. I will go grab you something to wear.” And left the room. Just like that, Hannibal had left Will alone, after telling him he couldn’t be trusted to be left alone!

_That bastard_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I just love the thought of Will calling Hannibal a "bastard" in his mind lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I feel bad for waiting so long to update this, so I apologize for that! I wrote this chapter late at night so I really hope there are no mistakes that I didn't catch, but HEY! the plot thickens mwaha ;) Unfortunately this chapter is a little short, but next chapter will be longer! Enjoy

When Hannibal finally brought Will’s clothes he allowed him to change in privacy. Which Will was very thankful for. He got dressed quickly, feeling the soft fabrics tight on his skin, as he exited the bathroom.

“I can have a look at that wound now.” Hannibal offered as Will walked into the living room.

“Oh, I forgot.” Will said, remembering why his head was pounding in the first place, “I don’t have a concussion, do I?”

“No.”, Hannibal answered, pulling Will by the arm towards the table, before Will snatched it back.

“You don’t have to grab me, you know.” He nearly hissed between clenched teeth. He didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, but _damn this man was too touchy._

“Of course, my apologies.”

Hannibal began inspecting the head wound, rubbing in some kind of antibacterial ointment, before placing a nice big white bandage over it. The pressure caused a tiny drop of blood to escape from the small gash, which Hannibal quickly gathered on to his thumb.

He didn’t wipe it off.

“You must be tired, Will. Why don’t you go and rest.”

Will was disappointed. The living room was nice, even comforting. The thought of going back to his cold little cell made him shiver.

_I wonder if Hannibal will let me sleep on the couch_ , he thought.

However, the idea of sleeping in an open room where Hannibal would be near by made him rethink that idea. At least with his cell, opening a giant steel door would be loud. Will was a light sleeper; he would be able to hear that.

“Yes, I…May I have an extra blanket?” he wanted to ask politely. He would rather have Hannibal be pleased with him than disagreeable, especially when it seemed they were going to be stuck together for a while.

_Maybe forever._

Will shook away that thought as quickly as possible.

“Yes. I will fetch you one.” Hannibal walked past him and down a hallway Will had not yet gotten the chance to visit. With Hannibal out of sight, Will decided to snoop a bit as quickly as possible, to gain some sort of information on his captor.

He went to the bookshelf first, looking over all the large texts when he spotted something that caught his eye immediately. A small brown leather-bound notebook with a purple butterfly sticker on the side and the name “Abigail” in the bottom left corner. He picked it up, feeling how light it felt in his hand, before hearing Hannibal’s footsteps coming down the hallway.

He ran into the bathroom in a state of panic, worried that Hannibal would catch him snooping.

“Will, are you okay?” he heard Hannibal’s voice on the other side of the door. He sounded concerned.

“Uh…uh…yeah. I just…I felt really nauseous suddenly; I thought I was going to be sick so, I ran in here.”

Will frantically searched for somewhere to hide the book, and realized that his luggage was still there. He thrust the book inside the small bag with a few of his personal care items and toiletries.

“Any particular reason you closed the door?”

“I…I didn’t want you to see me. I didn’t think you would want to.” He called back, trying to make his tone playful. He opened the door, with his luggage in hand, to find Hannibal eyeing him suspiciously.

“Are you okay now?” he asked, still staring at him with that strange intensity.

Will could feel himself blush under their close proximity. He hoped Hannibal wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Yes.” he declared, clearing his throat awkwardly, “Yes, I feel much better.”

“Good.” Hannibal smiled, and backed away so that Will could exit the bathroom, as Will finally noticed the blanket in Hannibal’s hand.

“Oh, the blanket. Yes, thank you.” He stated as Hannibal handed it over. It was a beautiful blue quilt, thick and heavy.

“I hope you enjoy it. It’s the best I have, so it should keep you warm.”

“Oh?” Will questioned, “You really didn’t have to give me your best one, I just-“

“It’s fine, Will. I have plenty more, and my room is so much warmer than yours. I almost feel bad for sending you so far down into the cold hallway.”

Will could swear it almost sounded like the man was flirting with him.

“Almost.” Will snorted, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Should I walk you to your room?” Hannibal offered.

“No, no.” Will shook his head with a small smirk, “I know where it is.”

And damn if this wasn’t _awkward as hell._

“Alright.” Hannibal said walking past him, as he placed a steady hand, large and warm on Will’s shoulder, “Goodnight, Will.” His hand slid off Will’s shoulder almost gracefully, somehow managing to lightly caress the point where his shoulder and neck met.

“Goodnight, Hannibal.” Will answered back, trying not to react, and only slightly looking over his shoulder to watch Hannibal’s back turn as he walked down the long hallway into what he assumed was his own bedroom.

And he definitely did not see Hannibal sticking his thumb in his mouth.

 ~~~~

When Will got back to his cell, he closed the door, but discovered that it could only be locked from the outside. He huffed in slight frustration at the thought that he could never be one hundred percent protected from Hannibal.

He would just have to keep his ears perked and ready for any unusual noises that came his way. He opened up his luggage in a swift motion, pausing every other movement to make sure Hannibal hadn’t followed him back to his room.

He pulled out the leather bound notebook, and immediately discovered why it had felt so light in his hand. Most of the pages were missing. Had been ripped out evenly. He skimmed through the book finding nothing but blank pages. There was a single page with some ink scribbles as if someone was testing out the ink of the pen. He leaned his head against the back wall in defeat.

_Of course, there would be nothing._

He threw the book on the other side of the bed, feeling stupid for acting like he had some kind of hardcore information on Hannibal, when he saw the corner of a small photograph peak from the book. He rushed to grab the book again.

_How could I have missed it?_

He had only skimmed through the pages, and somehow failed to notice the tiny photo wedged between them.

It was a polaroid, terrible quality, and much smaller than a regular photograph. The corners were too bright and faded. But he definitely recognized Hannibal in the photo. A photo of Hannibal, with a young girl, and a woman. The bottom corner had a date on it, smudged and hard to read but Will could make out the “2014” on the end. Something about the photo struck a familiarity in Will that he could not place.

The young girl in the photo had long brown hair, fair skin, and big blue eyes. She was smiling widely.

_That must be Abigail. Was she…Hannibal’s daughter?_

He couldn’t imagine Hannibal with a daughter, but maybe that was because he was only seeing the version of Hannibal that had lost her. The version of Hannibal who was lonely and stuck in a confined cellar.

The woman in the picture looked similar to Abigail. She was a brunette, with blue eyes, and fair skin. She, however, did not look happy. In fact, if Will’s strange empathy was anything to go by, she looked uncomfortable, like she didn’t want to be in the photo at all.

_Is this Abigail’s mother?_

Hannibal was smiling slightly in the photo, which was odd. Of course Will has seen him smile, but it was very odd to see it projected into a photograph.

_Maybe Abigail’s mother didn’t love her family? Maybe she left them?_

_Just like my mom did._

Will wasn’t willing to let this uncover any old wounds. He stuffed the photo back in the notebook and zipped it up into his bag. Lying down to sleep he thought of his dad and his dogs. He hoped they heard about the attack and got to safety. He hoped that they were okay.

He began to wonder if there was more to this that Hannibal wasn’t telling him. If there was a plan, if there was any sort of outside safety that they could reach. A place with more people.

_I have to get out of here. I can’t stay here forever. I can’t._

There was no way he was going to get out of here and somehow get passed Hannibal. That wasn’t going to happen and he knew it.

_There has to be some way of getting outside to safety. Some way to avoid contamination._

Will knew his hopes were extremely thin, but he knew if he had any chance of surviving on the outside, he would have to bond with his captor on the inside.

_Hannibal and I…we could get along, right? I know he’s already…taken a liking to me in some sort of way._

After thinking up ways to bond with Hannibal, Will had suddenly become sleepier than he ever had in his life. The stress of the day had finally worn him out completely. The last thought Will had before drifting away from exhaustion was just how much the quilt smelled like Hannibal.

 ~~~~ 

When Will woke up he was startled to see his door cracked open. He jumped up immediately, pausing when he could hear sounds from down the hall. He leaned over to his bag, and unzipped it, feeling utterly relieved to find the notebook still inside.

He let out a big shaky sigh, before carefully creeping out of the room and towards the living room, where he could hear loud clanks. He was surprised to find Hannibal in the kitchen, making breakfast.

“Good Morning, Will. Hope I did not wake you.” Hannibal offered him a smirk.

_The man really shouldn’t be allowed to be so damn happy this early, in a cellar, during a possible fucking apocalypse_ , but here he was, bright eyed and supposedly ready for the day.

“Why was my door open?” Will muttered sternly, still worried that Hannibal would catch what he had stolen.

“I came in to check on you, to see if you were awake. You weren’t obviously, and you just looked way too peaceful to disturb.”

“Oh, well, thanks, I suppose.”

“Your welcome, Will.”

“What’s…” Will began to question, motioning towards Hannibal’s cooking.

“Breakfast. A quick and easy protein scramble. It should be done very soon, would you care to set the table?”

“Sure.” Will grabbed the forks, knives and napkins and made his way to the table.

 Breakfast was ready as soon as the table was set. Both Hannibal and Will ate quietly. Truthfully, they were too hungry and focused on eating than conversation. Or, at least Will was. And of course, the meal was delicious.

“Are you some kind of famous chef that I don’t know about?” Will teased.

“No, I am not famous. Just incredibly fond of the culinary arts.” Hannibal replied. He looked proud and actually appreciative of the comment. It made Will feel a little better in this arrangement.

“Well, you sure have the talent for it.” Will decided to give him honesty. He had never tasted food this good in his entire life, but he wouldn’t give Hannibal that much credit so soon.

“If you cook like this, living with you won’t seem so bad.” That earned him an even larger grin.

Will found that he liked Hannibal’s pleased smile. He liked that he could please him with his compliments.

A tiny part of Will’s brain told himself to shove that thought far away from the dirty part of his mind before he starts thinking about things that he _definitely should not be thinking about._

After they finished breakfast, and cleaned up, Hannibal announced that he was going to take a shower.

_I will finally be alone; I can put away that book for good_ Will thought in desperation _._

He wondered if he was making a big deal out of nothing. _What if Hannibal doesn’t even care or know what’s in the book at all?_ But with the way Hannibal had reacted to the mention of Abigail last time, he didn’t want to take any chances.

Hannibal disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as Will made a beeline for his room. He took the book out of his bag and brought it back to the bookshelf.

He tried to find a place to set the notebook on the shelf that didn’t look as if the book had been suspiciously moved. He finally found a place that seemed decent enough and for one last time he opened the notebook to take one last glance at the photograph hidden within.

Surprisingly, he caught something in the photo he hadn’t noticed before. The reason for the photo’s familiarity.

The revelation shocked him to the point where he had almost dropped the whole book. He had been so busy inspecting the people in the photograph that he did not even look at the background.

The background of the photo was the bookshelf. The one Will was standing in front of, at that very moment. The couch they were sitting on was the couch right behind Will’s back. There in the photo, on the bookshelf, was a brown leather notebook, with a purple butterfly sticker on the spine.

“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Will, same.
> 
> Can't wait for y'all to see Will's seduction-I mean...bonding techniques ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been sooooo long. I am terribly sorry. I really don't have an excuse other than my own laziness, but I kept seeing kudos in my email and it motivated me to get a move on and continue this fic! I'm not a huge fan of my writing in this chapter, I feel as though I am out of practice, and could have done way better, so I hope it gets better as time goes on. I have a lot of plot ideas and surprises for this that I am really excited about. This chapter is short, cause I was rushing to get it done as soon as possible, just so I could get on track, and be better abled to give you guys some quality writing in the future. Hope you enjoy :) Also I know I promised seductive Will this chapter, but that will come later!

“What the fuck?” Will repeated, a little too loudly than he should have.

_Why were they here? How long has Hannibal had this place set up?_

When he heard the sound of the doorknob turn, he placed the photo back in the book and shoved the book in its rightful spot, standing upright and pretending to be admiring the shelf itself. He caressed the top of it with the flat of his hand, watching as the dust gathered in piles.

“You should really dust this place some more.” He exclaimed, looking up to see Hannibal standing in the doorway in nothing but a thin white towel.

“Maybe you can do it? It will certainly keep you busy” Hannibal replied back, coming completely out into the room.

Will swallowed hard, and tried his best not to stare at Hannibal’s obvious near nakedness.

Hannibal smirked, delighted at Will’s slight embarrassment.

“No need to be shy, Will.”

Will creased his brows in annoyance. _Why does this guy like to make me so damn uncomfortable?_

“I’m not being shy, I am just wondering how in the world you managed to shower so quickly.”

“Oh, yes!” Hannibal looked down at his feet, where he was soaking the floor with small puddles of water, “I was going to ask if you could fetch my robe.”

Will took a step back from the bookcase, eager to go anywhere Hannibal needed him that didn’t involve standing next to him in only a towel.

“Where is it?”

“In my room. It should be laying on the chair by my bed.”

Will swallowed hard one last time.

“Sure.”

“Thank you.” was the last thing Hannibal said before stepping back into the bathroom and closing the door.

 ~~~~ 

When Will opened the door to Hannibal’s room, he wasn’t that surprised by what he saw. It was just as he had pictured it to look. The room was large, much larger than Will’s, as was the bed, which was placed at the very center of the room. It was dark, and velvety, and elegant.

_Just like the man himself,_ Will scoffed.

As Will stepped fully into the room, he suddenly became all too aware of the rich seeping scent of Hannibal. A scent that had made Will’s head all too drowsy, and his heart beat just a tad bit faster. That is when it suddenly hit him.

_I am in my captor’s room, his most private of places. A place…that he will be forced to stay and sleep and live in for a very long time._

Will knew he had to hurry, it shouldn’t take too long for him to find a robe, but he wanted more than anything at that moment to snoop and spy. He walked over to the drawers on the side of the bed, and opened them gently.

“Clothes. Its just clothes.” He muttered quietly to himself.

He opened the next drawer and the next drawer, only to find the same boring every day items. He looked over to the chair by Hannibal’s bed where the robe laid neatly. He walked over and picked it up, moving to leave the room, when he was hit by an overwhelming desire to sit on Hannibal’s bed.

_I wonder if he will notice if I just sit on it, only for a minute. I bet the bastard has got himself a softer bed than me._

Will sat on the bed as gently as he could, not wanting to crease Hannibal’s nicely made up sheets.

He narrowed his eyes and dropped his shoulders in frustration.

_It is softer than mine._

He huffed, and without thinking, he laid bad, sinking into the comfort of the soft, silky sheets, as the smell of Hannibal premeditated the room. In that moment, Will didn’t even care that he involuntarily rubbed his face against the pillow, and closed his eyes. A feeling of dread passed over him, when he realized he would have to go back to his own hard mattress in his own tiny room.

 ~~~~

Hannibal cracked the bathroom door opened slightly, grabbing the robe from Will’s hand. He closed the door once more, and when he opened it up again, he was dressed in it. He left the top of the robe nearly undone, as it continued to fall open, exposing his broad, hairy chest.

“Did you enjoy the tour?” Hannibal asked slyly.

“Hmm?” Will mumbled, trying not to stare at Hannibal’s exposed skin.

“My bedroom. You stayed there for awfully long.”

Will froze up.

_Does he know I went through his things?_

“You can get lost in there, you know.” Will replied. He was visibly sweating now.

Hannibal just hummed quietly to himself for a while, staring at Will, watching him suffer at being found out.

“What did you find, Will?” he asked, tilting his head with a curious expression.

Will stuttered, walking back and forth, looking at his shoes intently.

“I found that your room is too fucking dark to see anything anyways.”

“You didn’t turn on the light?”

Will’s cheeks were on fire.

_The light. Of course, there was a damn light._

“I didn’t need it. I saw the robe.”

Will was ready to change the subject as quickly as possible. Between seeing Hannibal half naked, lying on his bed, and being caught snooping through his things, Will was waiting for a hole in the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

Then he remembered the photograph.

“Why do you have this place anyways? You don’t seem like the type that’s constantly waiting for the end of the world.”

Hannibal looked taken aback, like he wasn’t expecting the change of topic.

“This place came with the house,” he paused for a moment before continuing, “Abigail wanted to set it up, as a second home. I had no use for it otherwise, so I agreed.”

There it was again, the mysterious topic of Abigail. Will knew he should drop it, and stay clear of the topic, but he would be damned if he let himself be stuck with this guy for a year having to be constantly skating around a topic that could set off a bomb at any moment.

“Did you use it a lot?”

“Abigail used it more than I did.”

Something about the way he said it made Will’s stomach sour. The situation, the whole story itself, was just…weird.

“It really is charming.” Will decided to throw in something positive, but he still narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

He would get to the bottom of this.

Just as Will was about to ask another question, a loud noise startled both of them, knocking them off their own feet. Suddenly, the entire cellar began to shake, and the lights flickered on and off.

“What is happening?” Will yelled, as a wine bottle was knocked off the self and sent crashing to the floor.

“Calm down!” Hannibal yelled back, walking closely to the staircase that lead up to the outside world, “I think it’s a military plane. They’re flying dangerously close to the ground.”

“Maybe they’re looking for survivors!” Will ran across the room, to the staircase, and turned to Hannibal with wide eyes, “They can help us!”

“We have been over this, we can’t go outside, Will!”

Will began to walk up the stairs, “Okay, okay. I just want to see if we can see it.”

The cellar continued to shake as Hannibal grabbed Will by the wrist, and suddenly a loud explosion went off, killing the lights.

Will screamed and shook, tumbling back down the stairs in a crash.

“Are you okay, Will?” Hannibal shouted, as another loud explosion was heard, but this time much more distant.

The light flickered back on and cellar stopped rattling. Everything was suddenly very calm, and deathly quiet. The only sound heard was that of Will who was quietly weeping at the bottom of the stairs.

“Are you okay, Will?” Hannibal repeated, much more softly.

“They weren’t looking for survivors, were they?” he couldn’t help the tears slowly falling from his eyes, as Hannibal sat beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“No, they were not.”

Will looked over at Hannibal, and for the first time he felt safe, down here in their cellar, while the rest of the world was getting bombed, and dying from some strange apocalyptic radiation disease.

“Man, that scared the shit out of me.” He chuckled, wiping his eyes with his knuckles.

Hannibal laughed back, surprised by Will’s sudden change of mood.

They sat there at the bottom of the steps for quite sometime, before Will could speak with a steady breath.

“Well, I suppose we have to clean up…again”

 ~~~~

 That night as they went to bed, still shaken by the bombs, Will was comforted by the scent of Hannibal that still lingered on his quilt. While, Hannibal lay in his bed, wide-awake with a smirk, savoring the smell of Will on his pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People in this universe are very effected by smells apparently, it's not just Hannibal lol  
> Will really likes Hannibal's bed....I wonder if....he will ever get to enjoy it more.  
> Also, forgive me, but I am terrible and love to see my poor Will cry :)


End file.
